Mermaid Tale
by angels13
Summary: Clary is a mermaid and so is Magnus. When they are sent to live amoungst humans till the war under sea ends and they find forbidden love.( M to be safe.) CLACE, MALEC, some SIZZY.
1. Prolog

Prolog~

King Valentine of Atlantis was awaiting for his wife to give birth. She was one month early and had fallen ill a few days ago. They didn't know if Queen Jocelyn would make it nor their unborn child.

A doctor had come from the infirmary holding a small, frail, beautiful baby girl. " The Queen didn't make it your highness. She has given you a baby girl." The doctor handed Valentine his new born daughter and left the king. " my child," he breathed," You will be raised to be a kind,Loving, Beautiful princess." He kissed the top of her head. " Your name will be Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, Princess of the seven Seas." He rocked his daughter back and forth in his arms. Her red auburn curly hair sways in the water as he swims to the balcony. To show his people their princess.

Happyness didn't last but only a few years, for the Sea witch Lilith was threatening to tear everything apart.


	2. Journey to a New World

Clary~6 years old.

I was swimming in the castle with my new friend Magnus. " Come on Clary, keep up!" Yells Magnus. He game me the nickname Clary as I gave him Maggie. my tail is a shimmery gold. My hair flows past my back. " I'm coming Maggie." Maggie'a dad studied magic and he was learning it to. Like positions and stuff.

When I was born my mum died. My dad rarely let me leave the castle unattended. The evil sea witch was after my daddy's crown.

i had finally caught up with Maggie. He was faster than I because he is a year older than I. The sirens had sounded. I see guards swimming through the castle and out to battle. " Clary!" Yells my daddy. " Daddy!Whats going on?!" Magnus hugs me to him while waiting for my dad to find us.

He swims fast to us. " Hurry kids! We're under attack." He grabs my hand and pulls Maggie and I to the safe room in the palace. " Stay here baby." He kisses my head and tried to leave. I grabbed his hand to pull him back. " Please daddy don't go."

" I have to. I promise to come back." He leaves us. This was my first time under attack. To be honest, I went scared. I was horrified.

When the scary sirens stopped my dad swam into the room. Pulling me in to a bone crushing hug. " Are you alright?"

" Ya daddy I'm fine."

After everything was cleared and mostly repaired I sat with daddy in the library.

" Daddy?"

" Yes, Baby girl?"

" Tell me what mummy was like."

" Well she was very kind and beautiful. Just like you. She was very industrious and independent. You are the spitting image of your mother, darling." I smiled at daddy's words." Time for bed Clare-bear." He Carried me to my room where I feel asleep, holding a locket with my mums picture in it.

16 Years Old~

The war attacks have gotten more dangerous. Father has called me in to discus something with me." Dad? You called?"

" yes, The Royal Court has come to a decision that you and Magnus will be bidding in the human worl."

" What? What about you?"

" I am staying here. When you are dry you have legs. But a single drop of water your tale grows back."

" But I can't go with out you," "Clary."

" I cant loose you," " Clary."

" You can't send me away." " Clarissa,"

i am taken back at my full name. He swims over to me, pulling me into a hug." It's for the best baby girl, please do this. For me?" I nod against his chest. He kisses the top of my head. " That's my girl. Magnus has everything you will need. You also need to stay inside away from water on a full moon. Don't even look at the moon."

i nod. " By daddy, be safe."

i met Magnus and we swam to a small deserted Island that was a few miles of the coast of England. When we met the surface, off in the distance I could see teenagers on boats and surfboards. " It's summer here, no mundane school for you." Magnus jokes.

On one of the boards I see a golden boy.


	3. Making Friends

Clary's POV~

Once we were dry and off the island Magnus took us to a beach house, an old human friend of our mums; Luke.

We nock on the door " You must be Luke?"

He nods. " Come in Princess."

" Please call me Clary."

" Okay Clary, I have to go to work. Feel free to explire the area. Stay away from the water as much as possible." I nod.

When we go to our rooms and he leaves.

We ended up taking a walk on the beach.

We walked into something. " Oh im so sorry are you alright?" It was the golden boy.

" it'a alright." I stand up. " I'm Jace." I shake his hand. " I'm Clary." A girl with black Raven hair walks up behind him. " Hi. I'm Izzy, what's your name?"

"Clary, and this is Magnus." Iz walked over and examined me. " Is that your real hair?" She asked. " um... Yeah it is." This isn't awkward.

" Iz, I think your scarring the girl." Jace said. Jace, what a wonderful, beautiful... NOPE, he's a human. Never ment to be.

"Theres a Bon fire on the beach you guys wanna come?" Alec asked. " Yeah. That sounds like fun." Then a little boy with glasses, a mini version of Alec and a brown haired boy. " hi, I'm Simon and this is Iz's little brother, Max." I shake Simons hand. Human are nice.

" Hi I'm clary. This is Magnus."

The little boy, Max says," your hot." Maybe all humans aren't alike. " Sorry he has no filter and learns from Jace." We all laugh. " but he's right you are hot." I roll my eyes at Jace. " you wanna go out after tonight?" He puts his arm around me. I pull his arm off. " Not in a million year, goldilocks." Iz, Simon, Alec, and Max laugh. " oh Shut up. Just give her time to realize this sexy beast." he gestures to his flawless abs.

" Doubt it. Clary here is never one for dating nor has she been on a date." Magnus said. I elbowed his ribs. " You really have never been on a date?" That asked astonished. " Yes, and I also have never really been off my dad's land. It's a lot of land but this is my first travel experience as well." they had astonished looks on their faces.

" Well your coming over and I'm dressing you up." She pulls my arm and takes me up to their beach house. Alec and jace mouthed" good luck" to me.

After an hour or so being poked and probed by Izzy, I was finally finished. " Ltes meet he guys at the beach."

We walk down to the beach. " Let's go for a midnight swim." Alec says. " Um we don't swim." Magnus shakes his head in agreement. " Ok. We'll be back in a bit." we nod.

" This is going to be harder than I thought." I muttered to Magnus." Ya, humans are so... Enchanting." He says. I nod.

I looked down at my locket. It was a silver pendant with a flower on it. It was my mums. "The only thing I have left of her and of my home." I think to myself.

Jace, Alec, and Iz come out of the water. " you wanna drink?" asked Jace. I nod.

He hands me a can. Bud light? I give him a confused look. " It's beer."

" Hmmm, never had it." He scoffs. " Wow you never really lived did you?" I hand him the beer back. " I had a good life. Loving family and friends." I snap. " Then why are you here?"

" My country is war raged. Not safe for untrained military." I say. It wasn't a total lie.

" I'm sorry." He says. " It's fine."

*Next Day*

Theres a nock at the door. I throw a pillow at it. Soon Magnus, Alec, Iz, and Jace step through. " Get your royal ass up princess." Magnus rolls me off my bed. I hit the floor with a humph." Why'd you call her princess?"

Magnus shrugs. Good cover mags.

" We're taking you two to an Island. It is awesome and almost nobody but us know where it is."

after I got dressed we went on a boat. Good thing it had a cover or else Mags and I would have gotten wet.

When we pull into the island shore I recognize it. It's where the mermaids moon pull is. Right where our moon pull is and where my sea crown was in the rocks.


	4. Moon Pool and First Full Moon

Clary's POV~

I looked at Magnus. He had a worried face on. My cell went off. It was Luke.

**" You guys need to be in the house before nightfall. Full moon." -L**

**" Ok, we are at the moon pool. Jace, Iz, and Alec found this place. They wanted to show us the cave. They won't suspect a thing."-C**

**" Ok be careful. DO NOT get near the moon pool water. It will tempt you for a swim"-L**

**" got it."-C**

I showed Magnus the texts. He nodded.

" Guys before nightfall hits how about we head to our house." Magnus calls to our new friends. " Sure. Let's go to the moon pool first." Well shit.

When we slide down the dirt ramp into the moon pool area Jace pulls me towards it. " Look." He puts my hand abouve the water. Heat is rising above it.

I'm pulled back by Magnus. " The legend says that this is where the mermaids enter our world." Iz says. Alec and Jace scoff. Shes not wrong.

" There are no mermaids, Iz." Jace says. " Well he's damn wrong."I say to myself.

" You never know, Jace." Magnus says. I elbow him. " Let's head to your house..." Jace trails off. They all walk over where there is a hole in the wall. Where the shell tiara lays. " This has never been there before." Iz says. She tries to touch it and it shocks her. " ouch!" She jumps back. " let's leave it be Iz. "

when end we get back to our house we close all blinds and cover all windows.

" Lets watch a movie!" Izzy chimes.

"Okay what do we watch?" I ask.

" How about Blue Lagoon?" We shrug.

After the movie everyone fell asleep. I could feel myself drifting off as well.

The next morning I could feel a hand on my lower back and upper thigh. My head was on someone's chest.

I look at that person. Jace. " Morning beautiful." he chimes. I jump off of him, to my feet heading to the kitchen trying not to wake anymore people. He follows. " Told you. You can't resist this."

" Im surprised your ego can fit through that door." I snap." I was sorta kidding you know."

" Sorry." I mutter.

" So how about we be just friends or start out as good friends. So you can trust me." He's rally serious. "Hmmm, ok. But no secrets. I hate secrets." I'm such a hypocrite.

" deal little red."

They all left; Magnus and I decide to head towards the moon pool and swim out of sight for awhile.

" Magnus?" " ya?"

" Do you miss home?"

" Y. I miss the palace we grew up in." we were just floating at the top when someone slides down the dirt ramp. " Clary? Magnus? What in the.." It was Izzy.

" Izzy, you can't tell anyone. Not even Alec or Jace!"

" Your a..a FISH! This is totally awesome!" She squeals. She shimmies out her to and bottoms. Now in her swim suit. She hope into the water. " Why are you guys not in your mer-city or whatever you call it."

" It's Atlantis, and because I wasn't lying about the war. Our home is at war."

" oh, then why aren't you fighting and i though Atlantis was a myth?"

" It's not a myth. There are seven kingdoms. Atlantis is the head of our monarchy. Right know our neighboring kingdoms are fighting. And see that crown?" I long to the on in the rocks. She nods.

" That's mine. Protected by magic. Only sea folk can touch it or sea folk can give it to humans." her eyes bright up. "You mean, you...a princess!?" I nod.

" YOu can't tell anyone, it's already dangerous for you to even believe in mermaids let alone know where the head princess is." She nod. " I promise I won't that why you won't get in the water infront of people? becasue of you tale?" we nod. she looks at my locket. she opens it and see's my mum's picture." Is that your mum?"

" Ya."  
" What's she like?"

" I don't know, died during child birth." " I'm sorry."  
" It's fine, you didn't know," she nods." oh and we can't look or be under a full moon in human form no be in the ocean during full moon. They can sense my presents." she nods." No telling, no gloating, no full moon outings, and no public swimming. Got it." We laugh. " You are taking thios remarkably well." Magnus chimes. " I've always believed in mermaids, now I know they're real."

" I got an idea." I dove under water and find seaweed. " eat this. it is distugting but worth it." she eats the seaweed." Now, take my hand." I pull her under water. she's holding her breathe.  
" You can breathe." she inhailes. " WOW! so cool.' Mags laughs. " Come on, my turn for a trick." he says. Iz, gives him a confused look. soonher legs are covered with glitter, then a tale." How?" hse asked." Magic." Magnus says.

his hands make blue fire then it becomes a silver chain with the mermaid sighn on it." Wear this and each timeyou want a tale, wish for one." He places the necklace around her neck. it looks just like mine but mines a locket.  
" Will you guys get in trouble if you do this?"

" Nope, as long as we can trust you and you are a friend to mer-folk." She nods. " Lets swim." we take off under the water leaving bubbles in our trail.

Valentine's POV~

I miss my daughter,I hope she's alright in another world." Sir, more of Liliths army has arrived, they are nearing the city." " Get ready for battle." the guard bows and leaves. At least Clary will be out of harms way.


	5. First Love

CPOV~

minutes, hours, days, weeks, months had past by. No sign of my people being dead; yet no sign of them being alive.

On occasion Magnus, Iz, and I went for a dive. Iz loved her knew gift. For her she never had to eat that nasty seaweed again. Her necklace gives her power.

In the 3 months we've been here: Magnus has started to date Alec, Iz became my best human friend and I had started to date Jace. We knew it was wrong to get involved with humans especially since our people are at war and we've told one human already. We were heading to a bonfire party on the north side of the beach. We were walking; Simon and Iz, Magnus and Alec, Jace and I.

I leaned my head on Jace's arm." Someone's already tired and the party hasn't even started yet." He smirks. To be honest I wasn't tired, I was drained. I haven't been in the ocean for a little over a month and it has taken atoll on me." Shut up." I giggle out. " It's getting dark, we better hurry." We started to run down the beach. In a matter of minutes we were there. " Hey guys!" Shout Jordan, one of Jace's friends.

He waves at us and we return the gesture.

A few hours had past and it was 11:00. " Let's head to your house?" Jace asked. I nodded.

We left our little group to their parting. When we arrive at my house we walk straight up to my room. Jace walks up behind me and wraps his arms around me; running his nose one my neck lightly. " What do you want to do?" he asked seductively in my hear. I responded by rolling my hips around, teasing him." Cuddle with me?" I brake free of his hold and got under the covers on my bed. I was laying on my side when the bed sunk in. He was over the top of me.

From then on it was a blur on some how all clothes had been thrown off and on the side of the room. Jace was

pumping in me; I moaning out his name as I reached my high. " I love." he whispered. " I love you to."

MPOV~

Clary and Jace slept together. Hopefully they weren't drunk.

Clary's POV~

I woke, Jace next to me.

I got up silently and took a shower. when I came out he was looking at my locket on my dresser; the one I had taken off the previous night. " This your mom?" he asked. I nod," Yeah, I never got to meet her but my dad said she was a kind person; never turned her back against someone in need."

" You look just like her." I smile at his comment. " I lost my parents in a fire when I was eight."

" I'm sorry," " Why should you be. You didn't cause the fire."  
" I know I, Let's go down stairs." I say. He walks over to me and clasp the necklace around my neck whispering," Beautiful as always." in my ear.


	6. Magic Part 1

CPOV~  
Its been a week since Jace and I had first done. Our love has never been stronger. Magnus had finally got Alec to tell his parents about them. Their mum accepted Magnus immediately while is dad, Robert, is still getting use to the idea. Luke says this full moon will be like no other. It is supposedly the night where the stars planets and moon line into one.

Iz and I were laying on the beach while the guys, except Magnus, played football in the water. " Clary, are you listening to me?" Iz poked my side. " Ow Iz!,and yes-" she scowls," Maybe. alright no I wasn't. What were you saying?"

" I was saying there's this knew girl, she has been following us around all day, she even came up to me, very rudely I might add, and asked me why I have this necklace and where I got it. I told her I got it in England from my mum, her expression told me she knew I was lying to her."

" Let's keep an eye on her, if she does anything out of human ordinary then find me." She nods. " So what are we going to do to night?" She asked. " Iz full moon."

" I know that I'm saying what are we going to do about that tonight." I nod." Luke is going to be gone which is dangerous, I haven't received any letter from my father nor Maggie's, so I'm going to treat the moon like it's the black plague." She laughs. " Alright then. your house around eight?" I nod. " Like always."

*Time skip*

Iz like busted down the door, " Iz what the-?"  
" that girl took jace."


	7. Magic Part 2

_"What! This can't be happening! "My_ mind screams at me. " What! Where!"  
" She said to give this to you." She hands me a sea shell." What does she mean by it?" I gulp," She wants to meet us, this is a shell from Lilith's cave, deep in the ocean, I want you to find Magnus and bring him to the island tell him they have surfaced, he will know what to do." I say. " What about Alec and I?" she says.

" Stay out of the water, in doors, don't tell him of us." She nods.

I leave a note for Luke, then head out to the island; staying dry the whole way. When I get inside next to the moon pool there Is a not it read,

"_Dear Princess,_

_come and get our human pet but to get him hand over your crown. You have till the moon hits my mountain to get him. Other wise he will die from lack of oxygen, I give you my word."_  
_Sincerely, _

_Lilith._

I take the crown from the rock when someone shoots down the sand." Iz, Alec? " Magnus is next. " I sort of told Alec ya so there going with us." He says rubbing his neck.' Uh are you kidding me?! My dad is going to fucking kill both of us, Magnus. " They stare at me." Fine, just don't say your human nor tell my dad who your are unless asked." They nod I dive into the water; Alec is the only one that doesn't have a tail. Once the magic was intact we depart under the surface. "So what's the plan?" asked them all." Just follow me, I've got one already."

JPOV~

I woke up and I was in water, the moon pool to be exact. " Humans awake your highness." the man standing on the sand out of the water says; then a woman shows up." Good, now go." The man dived and out of the water came a tail as he dove._ WTF._" Now Jace eat this." She shoves seaweed in my face." I'd rather not"

" Fine your poor Clary will suffer." What no." Tell me what's going on." I shout." Eat tis is no harm will come to your friends nor family, then you will find out." It took a minute to debate. I ate that disgusting seaweed and she pulled me under the water with her. I could breathe?" No come quietly." She raps a tentacle or something around me and pulled me with her as she swam. We arrived at a cave of mountains, She through me into a wall and shackled me to the wall opposite of her." How do you know this girl." she shows me a picture of Clary." She's my girlfriend so what. Why am I here?" She laughs evilly." Oh your in for a real treat, just relax and rest till they get here." I did as she said for the fear of my Clary.  
CPOV~

When plan B was a go we headed towards Lilith's mountains and cave. When we came to entrance I went in alone. Magnus and the rest waited outside the entrance for my cue." Lilith I know your in hear." I can hear her laughing. " Come and get your pretty boy!" She laughs even harder. I swim faster. When I come to a halt it's because she had her guards of demonic mermaids escort me in. They pushed me in front of Jace." Clary?" he asked. I looked up at him. When I was about to say something to him I was pulled up by the hair. I screamed in pain. " Give it to me Princess-." She hisses the last words I pain from touching my tiara, She drops me and I land with a thud or the rock of the cave. She shout one of her tentacles at me and I moved out of the way.

" Come on you little brat, give it to me or pretty boy dies." " NO! don't hurt him." I shout struggling against her." Than hand it over." She hisses. Then a blast f light comes into contact with her. I turn, Lilith was demolished and my dad and his army were Stilled at the entrance. I swam towards Jace and untied him. He hugged me ." Are you alright?" He asked I nod." And you?" I ask. he nods. My dad's army was invading the place when Jace fell unconscious .


	8. Magic Part 3

CPOV~

We were sitting in the moon pool, Jace on the sand. I was stoking his hair. His chest was heaving up and down again. It was all my fault. If I wouldn't have got caught up in trying to be something I'm not I would've never have got Jace into this mess. He would've died because of me. A voice pears from behind me," Clary it's time to go. He will have his memories of everything. They all will. Isabelle said she would explain everything but we have to go." He places a hand on my shoulder. " Can't I Stay till he wakes?" I plead." No we must go before then." I nod. My hand drops from Jace's hair. Iz and Alec are talking with Magnus as I go under." Wait!" I hear. It was Iz. " Izzy I have t go-,"  
" I know about yours and Jace's little night. Did you use protection?" She whispers the last part in my face. I'm shocked with horror." I-don't know." She nods then says, " Keep in touch, good luck." I nod.

I soon catch up with my dad than Magnus comes later. My thoughts race over what she said.

_" Could this really happen?"_

JPOV~

I awake with Isabelle and Alec standing over me" What the-?"

" You were taken by an evil sea witch as a bargain for Clary and she saved you. You will be fine but she's gone, alive but back where she belongs." Iz spits out." Wait to be subtle about the situation Iz." She shrugs." so you mean Clary is really, and Magnus is?" They nod.

" Now I have just one question." She sits next to me. " Oh you have questions?" I say. She ignores me. " Did you use protection that night with Clary?"

_Shit!_


	9. Difficulties

Previously...

" Now I have just one question." She sits next to me. " Oh you have questions?" I say. She ignores me. " Did you use protection that night with Clary?"

Shit!

* * *

" Bye Jace, good luck in college." My family yells as Alec and I head off to my first college year. It's been one month since the whole Clary wonder thing. Iz and Alec think I'm going to be a daddy. But I don't, they just want to antagonize me. " So... What happens if she is yah know?" Alec asks. " One,I don't think she is and two, would they even let her surface to tell me?" Alec shrugs," But if she come up here and has a little baby with her I am going to say I told you so." I laugh." Yah well I think I would've known If used protection Alec." He turns the radio on.

CPOV~

" You mean your not mad?" I asked my dad." A little because it was with a human but I know you love him and he loves you. You guys remind me of your mother and I." I nod. " Ok so what should I do?"  
" It will come to you Clary, your mother would be so proud." I smile weakly at him. " Off to bed young one." He instructs playfully." Night dad." I swim off to my chambers.

JPOV~ Four months into college and lots of parties already! Live was great. " Jace, it's the end of the semester come in!" Alec hits me with a pillow. " Agh, I'm up mister grumpy." I sit up out of bed. He hits me in the face again. " The faster we leave the faster Iz, will give you them letter from Clary." I jump up to take a shower. The first letter in months from Clary!

CPOV~ The letter was sent. I wasn't able to go to the surface under certain predicaments. I love Jace dearly. Hopefully he still loves me two. "Four more months." I say under my breath rubbing to stretched skin of my stomach.

JPOV~ We pull up in the drive way. Two hours of endless driving has finally ended! " Jace!" Max runs out of the house with the letter in his hand." Hi Max " I gave him a hug. " This came for you Jace, from Clary." He chimed. He hands me the letter, it reads, "_Dear Jace, Izzy, Alec, and Max, I am sorry I was not able to come see you today. I haven't written in awhile, I have been busy with my people and other predicaments soon to come. I wish you the very best! Love~ Clary M."_

" What do you think she means about other predicaments?" I asked. " Maybe she is pregnant?" Iz says teasingly." Shut up Iz. That's not funny." I glare at her.

_*Time skip*_

CPOV~

I was laying in my bed. Covers pulled over my body. I was completely exhausted from the previous six hours. The door cracked open," Daddy?" I asked in a hushed voice. " yeah baby girl it's me." He kisses the top of my head. " What is it?" I asked. " It's a girl," I smile," Golden hair and beautiful green eyes." I nod. He takes my hand in his. " I think it's time to surface again." He laughs lightly as do I." I know."

* * *

JPOV~

Later in the week I got a letter from Clary. It read,

_" Dear Jace,_

_I am surfacing soon. See you in two days time. _

_Love_,

_Clary"_

I couldn't wait to see my Clary, but I would have to, I was going back to college. I quickly wrote and sent a letter back.

CPOV~

I was feeding my daughter when I had gotten a letter from Jace. " Mam, what does it say?" Camille was my nanny since I was a child." It says," I pause_," Sorry I am at college. Starting a new college. Hope to see you soon though. -Jace"_

I sigh. " Maybe next time, I am able to see him." Camille touches my shoulder. I look up at her. " When is my next free day?" She walks over to my desk." It looks like not for a few months, princess." " How many months to be exact?" I asked. " Three maybe four." I look to my now sleeping daughter. " I guess I will half to wait to name her." I say. Camille shakes her head. " You know you can't do that." I nod. " I know." I whisper. " Orianna, I'm going to name her Orianna." Camille nods. " What does it mean?" She asked. " Golden." I placed Orianna in her crib. " Beautiful. It suits her. " I nod. " It does doesn't it." I smile. A knock was at the door then it opened. " Hey," it was my dad. " Shh" I whispered. " How are you doing?" I shrugged. He picked up the note and read it relatively fast. " It'll be alright. You could see him next time." he swam over to me and rubbed my shoulder." What. In four months? College lasts four years dad." I said. " Then see him on break. You'll figure out something to do, you always do." I nod playing with a curl of my hair. " Your going half to give her a name." I nod again. " I know, I did. Orianna."

" Means Golden." He chuckles lightly. " I have to go. Talk to you later. " He kisses the top of my head. " Ok, bye dad. " he left.

JPOV~

I was at the dorm. Doing home work. " This sucks." I say to Alec. " Your fault for not doing it before four hours it's due." I throw my eraser at him. Pegging him in the forehead. I started laughing. " Jace! You are so going to get it!" He runs at me. " oh, shit!" I get up and run. He cases me. He tackles me. Then the door bell rings. When Alec opens the door a guy with Black hair and eyes stands there with director Wayland. " This is Sebastian Verlac. Your new roommate. Show him around and play nice." He walks off. " So Sebastian, where you from?" Alec asks. He walks in he room. " Colorado."

" Any spots?" I asked. " Football, Basketball. You?" " Football and Soccer. Same goes for Alex over here." He nods. " Your room is down there." Alec points down the hall way. " Thanks." He walks off. " Weirdo." Alec says very quiet. " I know. " we return to our work.

CPOV~

I wrote another note telling them okay and when next time I was free. Isabelle wrote back saying she had sent it to Jace. I hope he gets it soon.

JPOV~

"Alec a letter from Clary!" I yell. " Who's Clary?" Sebastian asked. He's been here three weeks. " Um, my girl friend, she lives in another state." It wasn't a total lie. " Cool. Does she visit?" " She will if she can and when she does hands off." I point at him. He smirks and holds his hands up in surrender." It says she's free in four months and we'll see then if we are free." I read. " Oh well." Alex walks off. " Why doesn't she text?" I shrugged. I knew why but I couldn't actually tell him. Alec comes out with my football bag and his. " Come on we're going to be late for the game." He hands me mine and walks out the door. Sebastian grabs his and follows behind Alec and I. The letter will half to wait.

CPOV~

Three months and no reply. My dad has gotten very ill. Magnus' dad says there isn't much chance.


	10. New Threats

CPOV~

Last time I talked to Jace, our daughter was three months old. Orianna is now a year and a half. I never received a letter back so I never sent another one. My dad died two months after I had sent the last letter. I am now the queen of Atlantis. Magnus' dad has been helping me with the new adjustment to the court. So much is on my mind. But the main thing is, Will Jace eve meet his daughter?

JPOV~

Still no letters from Clary. She never wrote back to me. She must be busy. " Dude we're going to be late for the party!" Yelled Seb from the door. " Coming!" I yelled back running out of the room. " Let's get there! Go!" Alec shoved me out the door.

CPOV~

" Mummy!" Orianna squealed. " Hey baby whatcha doing? I thought you were with nanny Camille?"

" I was, I anted to see ou." She gave me a toothy smile." Ok I have to work. Go find uncle Maggie." She nods and swims off.

*Time Skip ten years*

I was in the coral gardens with Orianna." Mum?"

" Yes, baby?" " Who's my father and where is he." I knew this day would come. She was almost eleven. Hopefully she will under stand. " Baby, your father is...a human, I fell in love with." She looks at me. " Well where is he?" I took her hands in mine. " I don't know. We haven't talked in years." She nods. " Does he know of me?" I shake my head. She looks behind me. I turn. " My queen, you need to see this." I grabbed Orianna by her hand and dragged her behind me as I swam after the guard showing me to what he was showing me. When we pulled up in the council meeting room. " What is it?" I asked. " A threat is surfacing again." I left Orianna's side and swam to where the rest of the elders had sat, holding a note. I read the note. " Who is Lilith's Son?" I asked. " His name is Jonathan, he is a merman. A spawn of Lilith's." I nodded. " Does anyone know what he wants?" A guard swam into a room. " Another threat." He hands me the threat note. " What does it say your highness?" I look up at the guard. " Take Orianna to her room. Keep her there till I come." He nods. Once they are out of the room the council members look to me again. " It says," I gulp," You took my mother so I'm taking your daughter. Signed Jonathan." I say out of breath from shocked. The room filled with_" What should we do's" _and_ " Is he just as powerful's" or " Is this just a hoax's"_ " We will wait till the threats come further. Or till things go to the extreme." The nod. " Good. Now if you will excuse me. I am going to explain to my daughter." With that I turned and left. _  
_

I swam into Orianna's room." Mum what's going on?" She asked. " Sit down." She sat on her bed. " Now, there is a man coming for revenge on me, on our people. He wants.." I pause. " You." She starts shaking. " He's not going to get you. I promise." I pull her into me. " What's going to happen now." Her voice is horsed and shaky. " We are going to look for him. But you are not leaving the castle grounds with out guards an watch everything when you are in the gardens on the grounds. Okay?" She nods. " Why don't you get some rest, I'll wake you at dinner." She lays down and I leave the room. My daughter repeats my life to young.

JPOV~

" Jace!" Iz yelled. Over the years Alec, Iz, and I graduated and started a gym business. It was a big building. Half of the building was used for workout equipment and gym members. The other half was used for Isabelle's competitive cheer company. Our gym is Legend Athletes. " What Iz!?" I yelled back. " Max will be coming home for spring brake any minute." Max was Iz's little brother who was now twenty-one in his second year if college. " I know, I'm waiting for you to finish your little business." She whacks my head. " Quit being a smart ass." Alec comes up. " Come on now when has Jace never been an ass." Iz sticks her tongue out at him like a child. " Iz, don't you have to pick up Ben?" Ben was Iz and Simon's five year old son. " No Simon is picking him up. He got off work today." Simon is a computer programmer. " K well let's lock up." I say. Sebastian helps Alec and I run the gym. He was one of those life long friends. He was meeting us at the house.

CPOV~

The threats haven't gone up much. Just a few city raids. Small ones but none of the attackers captured." Reports?" I asked a guard in the conference room filled with council members." Three city raids. They are getting closer to this city each raid." I nod. " What should we do about the princess?" Asked Council member Blackthorn. " If they get to us that's when I will send word to some of my friends of the surface." I say slowly. " Is that wise? I mean, the girls father knows nothing of her not have you talked to them in years, your highness." I nod. " I know. I will... go to the surface and explain to them everything that I can and hopefully they except her and my decision." They nod. " Very well your highness. We'll be on the look out." I nod. " Good." When the meeting was over I found Orianna in the gardens with a baby sea horse. " Hey. What do you have there?" She turned around. " An injured baby sea horse. It wandered in the garden and hurt its self on the coral beds." I nod. " May I see?" She swims over to me with the sea horse in her hands. " It looks fine now." She says. " How?" I asked. " I healed it." She smiles. " Show me." She nods. She places her hands on the sea horse and closes her eyes. Her hands are glowing around where her hands are placed. She stops and the sea horse swims off. " Orianna." She can't have this power. " Yes?" I take her hands in mine. " Orianna, you can't and I repeat can't let anyone find out your a healer." She nods. " But why?"

" you are already in enough danger if something like this leaks. All villains would be after you to aid them in wars or battle. Promise me you won't use your gift." She nods. " I promise." I hug her. " Good. Let's go for a swim through town." " Ok."

JPOV~

" Hey Max." I hug him. " Good to see you all. I brought someone to meet you." A girl was standing behind him. " This is Charlotte. My girlfriend." He says. " Hi nice to meet you." Se shakes our hands and Iz starts to examine and question her. " Where you from? What do you study? "

" I am was born and raised in Whales, England. Came here after my parents died. I am studying to be a Psychiatrist." Iz nods. " Iz! I'm sorry my sister can be an asshole."Max says. Charlotte nods. " You can call me Char if you want. Lots of people call me that." I nod. " let's get back to the house. And the to the beach!"


	11. Long Lost Family

Two years later...

CPOV~

" My queen!" I was sitting in the throne room with Orianna discusing her thirteenth birthday when guards hade came in." Yes?"

" Jonathan's warriors are on the citys fire line." My eyes grew wide. " Lock Orianna in her room and stand gaurd." They nod and rush her to her room. I swam tot he front line of the city. Jonathan was swimming up to his front line of army ring. " Joonathan, What do you want?!"

" Well you continue to ignore my warnings for the past two years so I decided that I would take matters more into my hands. So hand me over your daughter. You have one week to decide." A false alarm of battle but the biggest threat was made. Jonathan and his army swam off of the cities fire line. I swam back into the castle to Orianna's room. I dismissed the guards and went in. " Orianna,"

" Are they gone?" She was hugging herself. I nod. " yes. But you will be leaving for awhile." She looks at me. " Your coming to right?" I shake my head. " I am bringing you to the safe place then I'm leaving." She shakes her head very fast. " Nnno, no, you have to come with me. What if I have one of my spells again?" She starts to panick. " Hey, Hey, you'll be fine, if it does happen you know what to do and I bet you won't have one." She nods. " We leave tonight." I leage her room going to my own to write a letter to Jace and them. I hope they will get it in time.

JPOV~

Max and Charlotte were engaged. Four months till the wedding. I was sitting in my office when Iz came in. " Jace, we got a letter from Clary." I stand up from my seat. " What? What does it say?"" Um, Dear guys, I know we haven't talked in many years but I need to tell you all something. Most importantly Jace, meet me tonight at ten at the moon pool. This is very important. Love clary." She read." Should we go?" Asked Alec coming into the room. " I think we should." I nod. " I agree, it's almost nine-thirty. We should start heading over there." They nod.

We arrived at the moon pool. I was pacing back in forth waiting for Clary to arrive. Alec and Iz were sitting on the sand. " Jace quit pacing, your making me sick." Iz says Alec nods in agreement. I turn and see Clary come up from under the water. She looked older and more angelic. She had a bigger chest than last time I saw here. Her eyes were more luminous." Clary?" I breathed out." Yeah, Jace it's me." I looked into her eyes. " It's good to see you again, all of you." She smiled. Her voice was as smooth as ever." So what is the situation you wanted to talk to is about?" Asked Iz. " I can't say much but, a new threat has arrived quite along time ago and things are now getting very heated. He is the son of Lilith. He is very dangerous and I want you gUYa to look out for someone for me." She says. " Sure. May I ask who?" Alec said. She nods. " I'll brig her up." she diced back down. " So it's a girl we are looking after." I state. They nod." I guess."

Clary comes back up but with a girl. She has long golden hair and big green eyes. " Who's this." Iz asks. " This is Orianna. My daughter." Orianna was the girls name. She looks at us with fascination and fear. " Your daughter?" Asked Alec. Clary nods." yes, Orianna is in great danger under sea. Can I trust you will take good care of her?" we nod. " But who's is she?" I asked. They gave me a confused look. " Jace," clary starts but as soon as she says my name Orianna's eyes grow big and she dives.

CPOV~

We were swimming towards the entrance of the moon pool. I had four guards escort us. Orianna never knew her father but she knew his name. " Stay here, I'm going up first." They nod. I came up to surface with eyes all on me. Jace was taller and buffer. So was Alec. Iz was more beautiful.

" Clary?" Jace out." Yeah, Jace it's me." I looked into his eyes. " It's good to see you again, all of you."I smiled." So what is the situation you wanted to talk to is about?" Asked Iz. " I can't say much but, a new threat has arrived quite along time ago and things are now getting very heated. He is the son of Lilith. He is very dangerous and I want you guys to look out for someone for me." I say. " Sure. May I ask who?" Alec said. I nod. " I'll brig her up." I dived back down. " So are you ready?" I asked Orianna. She shakes her head. I laugh. " You'll be fine. Let's go they really want to meet you.

I come back up but with Orianna. Their eyes fall on her. " Who's this." Iz asks. " This is Orianna. My daughter." I said. She looks at them with fascination and fear. " Your daughter?" Asked Alec. I nod." yes, Orianna is in great danger under sea. Can I trust you will take good care of her?" They nod. " But who's is she?" Jace asked. I gave me a confused look. " Jace," I start but as soon as I say Jaces name Orianna's eyes grow big and she dives. I follower her. " Orianna. You have to go with them." she nods. I take her back up. I hold her in front of me by her shoulders." Jace, meet your daughter." I say slowly and carefully. Their eyes go big and Jace runs out.

JPOV~

I stormed out and up the sand ladder thingy. Why did this happen to me. I had just started to see this gril, Alline. How am I going to explain I have a daughter now living with me and I never knew! Im screwed certainly screwed! I feel a hand on my shoulder. " Jace?" It was Iz. " What?" I asked." You need to go back in there." I shake my head. " no. I'll wait here. When your ready we'll leave." Iz drops her hand and walks away.

CPOV~

When he storms out Orianna tries to go under again. I grabbed her arm and pulled her up. She sighed and floated stilly looking at the water below her. " I'll go get him." Iz walks off. " So Orianna, what's it mean?" Asked Alec in an awkward way. " Golden." I say. One of the guards come up. " My queen we must go before his suspicions rise." I nod. " Bye Alec," he waves," be good Orianna." She nods. Then I'm gone.

OPOV~

My mum leaves me with my father. The one who had ignored us for thirteen years and now hates me. " Isabelle brought you clothes. She should be bacl then I'll leave you two too it." I nod. I pull my self up to the rim of the pool. Playing with my hands. Alec leaves and Isabelle comes in with a bag. " Here." She hands me a towl. I dry off and legs replace my tail.

As soon as I am dressed Isabelle takes my tiara and places it in the wall. " Orianna, right?" She asks. I nod." Okay, I have a husband named Simon and a son named Ben, Ben is seven. Alec and Jace run a gym and I a cheer team." I nod. " Let's go." she says and leads me out to where Jace and Alec reside. " Let's get a move on." My father, Jace, says harshly. We climb into a boat and star off the island." So... Your name means golden. Where did Clary find that name?" Isabelle asked breaking the awkward silence. I stayed silent. " please I really want to know." she says. I sigh. " She got the name for golden because she said I had the golden hair of my father." I look ahead out to the ocean trying to avoid their glares of confusion." Is your mother the queen now?" Asked Jace. I nod. " Yes, my grandfather died when I was only a baby." I never looked them in the eyes.

I stayed silent all they way to shore then to their house. " We're home!" Jace yells. A girl with black hair who was obviously Asian, hugged Jace. " Oh who's this?" She asked. Jace replied," An old friend of ours daughter, we're looking after her for awhile." The girl nods. she bends down to my hight." I'm Aline, what's your name little girl?" She called me little girl. I was 5'3." I am not a little girl, I am thirteen years old and my name is Orianna." I state. She pulls back a but furious. She huffs."

Jace takes her hand in his and walks off. He has a girlfriend. Great." Izzy, is this?" A tall dark headed man with glasses looked at me then turned to Isabelle and gave her a kiss on the check. Isabelle nods. " Yes, This is Clary's daughter, Orianna."

" Well nice to meet you. Ben is in bed. We should be off as well." I nod. Alec shows me to my room. " Good night, Orianna." he closes the door. My chest felt heavy when that girl, Aline, hugged Jace. He didn't wait like he told mum. He moved on forever while she will be stuck on him forever.

In the morning I had one if my spells. I rushed to the bathroom and let the blood come out of my mouth. I sighed. When I was done I went back to bed. Someone knocked on the door. It was Jace, he rudely came in and rolled me out of bed. " Time to get up. This isn't the palace." He walks back out. I sit up on the floor forcing tears back. Why did he have to hate me so much. What had I ever done to him? The closets were filled with clothes. I go changed and followed down the stairs to where they all resided. Aline was sitting on Jace's lap, eating breakfast. " Finally got up?" Aline snared rudely. I nod. " Although it was not a pleasant awaking I am up." Aline rolls her eyes at my response.

I felt tugging on my arm. It was a boy." Hi I'm Ben." For a seven year old he was pretty tall. " I'm Orianna." he nods. " That's a pretty name." He smiles. " Thank you." He walks off.

JPOV~

God! That girl is such a brat. She disrespects all of us acting like she's better. After breakfast we all went down to the beach. " Jace, why is that girl here?" Aline whined. " She's just an old friends daughter. Don't worry." She huffs. " She's a bitch." I nod. I have a plan.


	12. Not Much Time

OPOV~

They were all down at the beach. I was sitting in my room often hacking up more blood.

" Orianna?" It was Aline coming into my room. I rushed under the covers and acted to be asleep. She shook me." What?" I said wearily. " Who are you really?" She pulled me up. " What ever do you mean?"

" I mean, I know you aren't a 'old friends daughter' I want the truth. Who is your Mum and Dad?" She asked harshly." Go ask your boyfriend." I turned and locked myself in the bathroom till she was gone.

Mystery POV~

" Reports?"  
" The princess is with her human father sir." The masked woman said." Very good. See to it that she doesn't stay their to long." Jonathan said to his sister. She nodded and left.

JPOV~

I was sitting on the beach with Ben when Aline stormed up. " Jace I need to talk to you. Now!" She was furious. She pulled me over to the side," Now, Who are Orianna's real parents. I asked her and she said it was best heard from you." I am going to kill that brat. I sighed." I'm her dad, and my ex-girlfriend is her mum." Her eyes go big." You never told me?" She half screams." I never knew till last night!" I screamed back. She stormed off. Great! Just fucking great! " Jace, we're going back up for lunch." Ben comes up to tell me.

When we reach the house I scream for Orianna." Orianna, Get down here!" She walks down the stairs she looks paler than usual." What'd you tell Aline?!" Everyone that was in the kitchen peered through the opening above the bar area." She asked me and I directed her toward you." She smarts off. " I knew you would pull shit like this! YOU had to come here and ruin all our life's because of your stupid mother! I wish I never met her in fact I never loved her. YOU were the worst mistake that happened to me ever!" I hear Iz gasp." Jace!" Iz screams. " It's fine, you won't have to deal with me much longer. I'll be gone for good." She runs upstairs and slams the door. " Jace why'd you do that?" Asked Max." She is a pest. Aline found out about her ands we broke up." They shake their heads." I'm going to go talk to her." Iz runs up stairs everybody turns back to the kitchen.

OPOV~  
I was lying on the bed when I felt something come up. I run to the bathroom and puke again. Someone comes in behind me." Oh my god!" I turn. It was Isabelle. She goes to help me." It's fine. You can't do anything about it." She leads me to the bed and sits with me." Tell me why I can't do anything." I sighed." Since I was ten I have been ill. Magnus nor his father could cure it. That's when we got the first threat. More came after that and they finally discovered what had happened. This sickness was placed upon me. Jonathan used dark magic to make me sick. The only way it can be undone is killing him and destroying his power. I had a little over three years to be surrendered to him or die of the illness. That's why I'm so quite. I haven't been outside the castle, till now anyway, I haven't ever had a real friend. My days are numbered." Her eyes are filled with sorow and helplessness. " Why didn't your mum send you to Luke?"

" When I was a young child I always wanted to find out about my father. Anything and everything about him. Uncle Magnus had always said I have his looks and my mums spirit. She finally told me everything when I was almost eleven, a little after when I had gotten cursed. I told her I wanted to meet him. She said' in due time'. I always wanted a connection with my father before I died. I would see young girls and their fathers happily swimming in the streets of my city. I wanted to be just like them. Family all around me. Mum always told me that even though Jace didn't know of me he would be thrilled to be my father, she was wrong. I just messed everything up." Isabelle was now crying. " So your mum sent you hear to be protected and get to now your dad before you um.. Died?" I nodded. She pulled me into her arms. Whispering in my ear," I'm sorry this had to happen to you."

" How much time for you?" I shrug," Of high circumstance a week maybe. Nothing more than that." She nods and left the room in tears.

IPOV~

So sad. This girl won't live to be loved, have kids, be married, or have a father who cares. " Iz what's wrong? What happened?" It was Alec. They were all sitting in the living room waiting for my answer.

JPOV~

" Jace needs to apologize." Iz says. " Why should I everything I said was true." Iz gives me a glare. " And what she said was also true." She spats. " Iz what are you talking about?" Max steps in." I am talking about how Jace doesn't give a shit about his own daughter who has never been outside the palace walls till yesterday. No friends and she only had Clary around. Who asked for years to meet you," she points at me," To know who was the other half of her family. Clary didn't send her to Luke because she wanted her to have a father daughter connection before she was gone!" Everyone stares at her then me. " What do you mean gone?" I asked wearily. " She's dying Jace. Has since she was ten." Simon goes over to Iz to comfort her." Tell us what she said."

" She said since she was a child she wanted to know who her father was. Always asked. When she was ill no one could cure her. She pukes blood. When the threats started to be made everything came into place. Jonathan was threatening to take her away for good. They traced the dark magic which ended up being a curose from Jonathan. Either die in a little over three-years or surrender her to them." Isabelle was sniffling a cry. " when she was eleven she would watch the young girls from her window: fall in love, surrounded by a bug family, a day outing with their father. All she ever dreamed of. She has been locked in a castle for thirteen years! She SHOWS UP HERE SOME WHAT EXCITED TO SEE WHO THAN MAN IS THAT CLARY SAID THAT IF HE KNEW OF HER WOULD LOVE HER NO MATTER WHAT! And she is just treated by that same guy like shit!"

" Is that what she meant by she wasn't going to be here much longer." Isabelle nodded. I sighed. " How long does she have?" I asked. " If she's lucky a few days till a week to end. The war must be own and Jonathan killed for Orianna to live." I was about to reply when there was a loud crash and scream coming from Orianna's room.


	13. The Battle for my Life

OPOV~

After Isabelle had left I had drifted into sleep. Someone had woken me by grabbing me forcefully and throwing my to the ground. I look up," Aline you bitch. Let me go."She tied my hands behind my back and out of the corner of the room a black haired and eyed man picked me up. He started stoking my face. " aww... I told your mother I would get you either way." The door burst open. " What the?!" Oh so now he's concerned?

" Sebastian?" Max asked. " It's not Sebastian it's Jonat-" He covered my mouth before I could finish. " Quiet you!" Then we disappeared into darkness.

CPOV~

" How could he just disappeared?" they shrugged. " Let's find him then." We quickly got to work on locating Jonathan.

Minutes later General Pagborn came. " Queen Clary, he's on land." He found her. " Let's go up then. I'm taking a few men with me. " they nodded.

We followed onto land on the way to Jace's house. A girl opened the door." Um hello. Who are you?" I said. " I'm Charlotte, and you are?" She was very polite. " I'm clary. I'm looking for Jace." She nods. " He's up there." She points to a stair case I nod and my men follow me. My eyes go wide when I saw Sebastian disappear with my daughter. " Jace!" I screamed. " Clary I... I didn't k is that my friend was Jonathan I..." I let of a breath." I shouldn't have let you look after her." I muttered pinching the bridge of my nose. " My queen, we must get back to the ciTy if we are to retrieve the princess or defend his attack upon us." I nod." Yes I know general. We are leaving now." We started to walk. We were just out the door when Jace grabbed my arm. " Clary I'm sorry." I ripped my arm from him. " No I am. I shouldn't have brought her here." We went back to the city to prepare for what comes next.

JPOV~

"Jace, why'd that man call your ex-girlfriend 'my queen'?" Charlotte asked." It's complicated, she is but she's not from here." She nods. " What's her real name?"

" You wouldn't know her." Iz speaks up. " Try me."

" Clarissa,"

" Morgenstern?" I nod wearily. " Yeah I know her." We looked at her puzzled. " I'm part of the 3rd kingdom Rain of the Seven Seas. Clary is the queen of all Seven Rains." She shrugged. " Am I the only one who isn't in love with a sea creature?" Iz says. " Guess so."

" Ah ha!," She points at me," You said you never loved Clary and you just admitted it!" She jumps. " Yeah so. When haven't you known how much I lied."

" So you screamed at your dying daughter that you never loved her mother and now no one will see her again, possibly." " Yup and I know I've messed up but nothing we can do." Charlotte and Iz looked at each other. " I still have my necklace and Alec still has his ring. Charlotte knows where the stupid seaweed is and also can lead us to the capitol." I nod. " What are we waiting for. Let's go!" Alec shouts. They run out the door. " Jace, are you coming?" Charlotte asked. " I don't think she would want me there." She put her hand on my shoulder. " She would. Clary loves you she just isn't the best right now. I mean. She lost you, now her daughter, soon her people." I nodded. " I'll come."

Once we were at the water and dove below Charlotte lead the way to the Capitol city.

OPOV~

I woke in the arms of Jonathan under water. " The young princess has woken." I was sitting on him. My arms still tied, I could feel his breath on my neck. " Please let me go." I whispered. " No princess, your mine." He pulled me into him harder making me whimper. His hand ran through my silky hair, down my back and to my chest." Your very beautiful you know." He pulled my hair back exposing my neck to him. I shut my eyes. " You'll live."

" What?"

" The curse is off. Magic gone." He chuckled. Still having a hold of my hair he trailed a finger down my neck. " Why?" I gasped out when he pulled my hair harder. " Why? Why I took the curse off?"

" Yes." He let go of my hair. I looked at his face. " I only put it on thinking they would hand you over to me. But they never did."

" Why do you need me?" He gripped my side hard. " Making your mother suffer, Taking your kingdom the honorable way, using your healing gift." I looked away when he said taking my kingdom the honorable way. He laughed. " How old are you Princess?" He nipped my ear. " thirteen." my voice was shaky. " mmmm... Not much younger than me Princess." " h..how much younger?" " When your mother and Grandfather killed my mother, I was no older than four. My sister Aline was eleven." He hissed in my ear. His hands were bruising my sides." Please your hurting me." He squeezes harder on my sides. I squeeze my eyes shut when his lip assaulted my shoulder and neck. Aline came in." Come on Jonathan, your plaything can wait." he put me in a chair, retiring my tying my hands to it. " I'll be back and you'll be mine, my sweet Princess." He kissed my neck, nose and then my lips. He left and I was left tied to a chair wishing I was dying and thinking of what Jace had said.

JPOV~

we were standing at the gates of Clary's palace. Well I would say more like floating under the water. " We are here to see Queen Clary." The guard let us in. We were lead to a conference room. Clary was the only one there. " RAZIEL! Where is the bastard." She cried out. " Clary?" She turned. " Jace what the hell are you doing down here?"

" I..uh..I... I wanted to help you find Orianna."

" You shouldn't be down here. All of you." She spoke. An older looking Magnus figure came in. " Magnus?" Alec asked. " Clary what are they doing here? Oh on nnno no, you didn't," he gasps," You did?" She nods. " Oh well, I hope she was alright."

He turns realizing it was us. " Alec? Jace? Isabelle? What are you all doing here why you should be with... Shit! I miss everything." Clary laughs. " Now we have to find her." He nods," that's why I put a tracking device in her earrings. I can find her with in a few moments of time."

" Then get with it Magnus." He laughs. He went over to the desk in the middle of the room. " Well good to see you again Alec. And found her. She's in another port hole of Lilith's old land." We nod. A guard comes in. " My queen, Jonathan and his troops are on the with border and are heading this way. They'll be here in minutes." She nods. " Very well. Help the other men prepare." He bows and swims off. " Clary how's it being Queen. I haven't seen you in years." Max says. " Max, is that really you?" He nods. " Good god you've grown so much. To much." She hugs him. " Yeah. I wish you would've ce back sooner."

" We I sent thousands and thousands of letters but no answer." But?

" But that's what I did as well and same result." I said. " How long have you been friends with Jonathan?" She asked. " Well at the time, four months into college and um we knew him by Sebastian." She nodded. " That bastard must've interfered."

We nod." Magnus can you take them to the garden gates so we can leave for the port while I talk to Jace." He nods. They follow. " So I guess it never was your fault for not telling me." I say. " Yeah. I want you to tell me exactly what happened before she was taken." I sigh. " Aline and I broke up because she found out that Orianna was mine. I the. Yelled at her about being a mistake and never um.. Loving you... Which was a total lie I was just mad, but anyhow, she ran to her room Iz talked to her. Iz told us of the curse and Jonathan and wanting to meet me and all this shit. Then like that he showed up and took her. I'm really sorry Clary." She swam closer to me. " It's not your fault. But you said that you yelled you never loved me. Did you "

" Clary I loved you then and kept loving you. Even now I do."

" Good cause I still love you." I kissed her soft lips." Let's get you a tail. It's a tiring journey with it one." I nodded. " Good."

Mee swam out to the gardens where Max now waited with a tail.

JPOV~{Jonathan}

" Jonathan, they are leaving the palace."

" Good. Everything is perfect. You lead the invasion. I'm going back." She nodded and pushed forward the army.

OPOV~

I say broken hearted. " Mh father doesn't love me." I muttered to myself. " Oh, don't cry my princess. I hate it when you cry." It was Jonathan. He was now face to face with me. Stroking my check lightly. " your mothed is on her way, let's give her a surprise shall we?" He took me from the chair. " Coroperate or I kill all of them when they appear. " I nod slowly.

Once I could see my mum in the distance Jonathan pulled me flushed against him. He kissed my lips, then shoulder. My mum was close enough to see it all. " Jonathan, let her go!" She screamed. She tried to swims to me but Jace... Had pulled her back? Jonathan pulls put a knife And held it against my throat. I whimpered." Oh, does the almighty Queen want her daughter back?" He mocked. " Dont touch her!" Jace said. " See that's where your wrong," Jonathan's free hand roamed my body," I can touch her if I want." His hand groped my right breast. My mums small recruits of men started toward Jonathan. Just what he wanted. " No. Stop it's a trick!" I cried out. His hand left my breast and gave me a light slap on the face." I told you to shut up." Three of his men ambushed ours.

He pulled me away from the scene. We started back towards the cave. " NO!" I cried out struggling against his hold. Out of the blue Jace and another man jumped out of the ordinary and attacked Jonathan. He threw me against the cave wall. Hitting my head and going black.

CPOV~

I was right behind Jace. I saw Clary thrown into the wall. I rushed to her. I looked up. Jonathan was dead and his men disappeared. I picked up Orianna's head and placed it in my lap. " Orianna, please wake up. Wake up, baby." Nothing. No response. I started to cry. " Baby wake up." I said through tears. "'Clary, I don't think she is-"

" No she is alive. I know it." I snapped. Jace put his hands on my shoulder. Soothing my sorrow. Orianna moved her head." Mum?" I pulled her up and hugged her. " Let's go back home." She nodded.

"Orianna, can I speak with you?" Jace asked. She nodded. We swam ahead.

OPOV~

" Why are you here?" I asked. " Well you are my daughter." " That didn't make you come." I said. " No it didn't. I wanted to. " But what about,"

" All those things I said back at the house aren't true. I was mad and didn't know what to do."

" If your trying to do what ever because Isabelle told you my story you need to stop. I'm cured, you can leave now." He pulls my arm back. " And I'm not here for pity." He says. " Do you really want to be here?"

" Yes, if it wasn't for Aline and Sebastian, Jonathan, then your mother and I would've kept in touch and I would've met you sooner. I want to be your dad Orianna." I nod. I wrap my arms around his torso hugging him. He hugged me back. He kissed the top of my head. " Let's catch up with your mum." I nod. " C..can I call you dad?" I asked. He smiled. " Yup, I would love that."


	14. Happy Sweet 16 NOT!

OPOV~  
My life was great. I was now fifteen, my dad, Jace, Sated under with us to live as a family. Max and Charlotte were married and now lived on land with Magnus, Alec, Izzy, Simon, and my cousin Ben. That little fart was now 9, and really annoying sometimes. MY family was complete. The city was again once rich as before. Today my mum and dad have some business to do with the duke of the 6th Kingdom Rain. His son is also coming by." Orianna, are you listening to us?" Asked my mum.

Oh I forgot to mention he's also courting me to the sixteenth birthday party that my parents are throwing. It won't be a genuine party more of a flippen ball. " Did you hear one word we said?" My dad asked." Nope" I say popping the 'p'. " Well we'll shorten It for you. The dukes sons name is Gabriel, call him Gabe, he' 17 and you will be nice." I nod. " Good, they'll be here any moment, chop-chop." I swim to my room.  
Once I was ready Dad came to get me to meet Gabe and the duke. Gabe had Black hair that fawned over his face. Glittering blue eyes. " We'll just leave you two to get better acquainted before the party." My parents and his dad leave. " So you must be Gabe?" He nods." You are the wonderful Princess Orianna I keep hearing about." I nod." Just call me Orianna." He nods. " I got a gift for you." He hands me a small box. I open it, inside is a long silver chain with a limestone diamond in a silver ring." Wow, thanks it beautiful." He takes it from my hand and swims around me latching it around my neck." Ahh, but you outshine the gem." He says.

He is so handsome and sweet and kind.

CPOV~  
" I think we should tell them individually of the agreement." I say. " My queen, I think it's an excellent idea." Jace looks weary. " Duke, why don't you go on ahead." he swims forward. " Jace, babe, what's wrong?"

" I don't think we should be doing this."

" Jace it's a custom of our people's customs. The only reason it never applied to me was because we were at war, I was on land, and when I returned I had the love of my life's baby."

" I just want to give her a chance for love," he takes my hand in his," like we did." I nod. " Jace over time she'll learn. My parents were just the same and the loved each other in the end." He nods. " I hope she doesn't hate us."

" She won't, she knows of the custom she just doesn't like to think about it." He nods again. " Well it's time so let's head down for her party slash secret engagement ball." He says.

GPOV~

The princess is so beautifully enchanting. We are sitting next to each other on the grand diner table eating. Once everything was done with dinner King Jace announced," Let the dancing begin."

OPOV~

The stupid party was over and I was exhausted, but my mum wanted to see me. I walked into the throne room. " You wanted to see me, mum, dad?" I asked. " Yes we have some exciting news." My father announced. " oh?"

" yes, you'll be going to the mainland with Gabe to your Uncle Magnus and Alec's." I nod. " May I ask for what occasion?" My dad nodded. " Yes, we are sending the two of you too live there for one month in hopes of you two falling in love." My breath caught. " What?!"

" Your getting married in a month and I/ we think it's a good idea to live a normal teenage life for that time and get to know each I other without us around." I knew this day would come, just not so soon." " But..?"

" No but's the decision is final. I want you to be nice. Please do this for me, your Kingdom?" I nod. " I will, but I won't be happy about it." I swam off angrily.

GPOV~

" WHAT?!"

" That's right son, they accepted. Now you know what to do" I nod at my father. " I know." I knew and now I wanted to not.


	15. Land Above

OPOV~

We were out of the moon pool. Almost dry. " Turn around."

" Why?"

" Because I don't want you to see me naked." I say in a duh voice. " I will eventually."

" Whatever." I mutter. Once he turns around I finish drying off and I am dressed. I turn to see a half naked Gabe. His flawless chest... NOPE not going to think." What are you staring at?" He smirks. Shit. " um... nothing. Let's go. Follow me." We walked out of the moon cave and got in to boat. Once started we left the island. " So, what do we do here?" I shrugged. " Act normal."  
" Do you com here a lot?" I shrug. " Sometimes like, if I came for Ben's birthday or for a family gathering." He shrugged.

Once we were at Izzy's house I rang the door bell. " ORIANNA!" Screamed Ben when he went to hug me. " Hi ben is your mu or dad home." He nods." Dad's cooking for us."

" I thought human women cooked?" "Some do but my aunt Iz can't like she can not what so ever. If she asks you to try her cooking don't." He nods. " I'll take that note."

We walk into the kitchen and Simon was putting meat loaf in the oven. " Is that my favorite meatloaf cooking I smell." Simon turns and nods. He gives me a hug." Yeah and sorry nut head, you'll be sharing a room since there is only one and that's yours." I scowl." So you cooked my favorite thing to bribe me so I wouldn't have a cow." He nods." Yup, you have Iz's temper." I roll my eyes. " Everyone, except your parents of course, are coming over for dinner." I nod.

Gabe followed me up to my room.

" So, what do you want to do?" He stepped closer to me. He was cute but that ain't happening. " Well, I'm sitting on the balcony, drawing." He frowned. I started for he balcony when he spoke, " Nice ass, I love your human form." I ignored him.

I sat on the balcony chair drawing the sunset. I played with my necklace. I did like Gabe but not so much to marrying him in a month. The stone was beautiful, and I loved it. I had accepted it so now there was no telling what extent I was to go with him.

On the honeymoon we'll be on land for 'making love'. I scoffed at the idea. How could you love someone you just met, know nothing about, and marry them with no choice?

The balcony door opened and Izzy came out with Ben. " How are you?" She asked. I shrugged looking down at the necklace. Ben came and sat on my lap. " Don't be sad, Ori, he's nice. Maybe you'll grow to like him. Like I did when I wouldn't eat corn, I love it now because mom made me eat it a lot. " I laughed to myself. " Good perspective, but Ben, it isn't the same thing." He nodded. " Dinners ready." Izzy said. " I'll be down in a minute." Her and Ben left. I sighed. I stood at the railing, looking out to the ocean. I felt arms come around me." Gabe?" I said. He kissed my head." Gabe, what are you doing?" He pulled me tighter to him. " I do like you, I want you to know that." I sighed. " And Ori, really?" I laughed. " Ben is the only one who calls me that. He said my name sounded to grown up and he gave me a kiddy name." He laughed. " Let's eat, I want to try that meatloaf you drooled over." I punched his arm. " I did not drool. I just love it." He followed me down stairs." Let's eat I'm starving!" Ben says.

GPOV~

Dinner was good. Never had human food before. The sink water rang, distance chat with father.

" Dad, I don't know?" I said. " Son, you mustn't fall for her. She will ruin everything. You must stick to the plan." Too late. I had fallen for the Princess when I first saw her. " Father, I'm not sure. I really like her." The water rung. The pool of water with his image on it was about to steam. " You like her! Why couldn't you be like your brother and sister?" That hurt major. " Use my sister to manipulate the Queen and King, but I'm not doing your dirty work!" I shouted. I waved off the water, cutting of the distance chat. I would not hurt MY Orianna. I liked her too much, maybe loved her. Yes, it's bazar but I love Orianna. I just couldn't live with out her.

I woke next to Orianna. Her hair in my face, sweet, soft, golden hair. When I looked at her sleeping form, I was spooning her and she was cuddled to my chest. Face in my neck. I laid my head on hers. " Hmmm." her voice was small, quiet, and soft. " Morning Princess." I said." huff, I thought I told you to not call me that." She buried her face in my neck more." " Yeah, but your my princess." I said.

CPOV~  
I woke to a firm and warm form. It was Gabe! "Hmmm." I said. This was so wrong but it felt so right. I just wanted to stay like this forever. " Morning Princess." He said. ." huff, I thought I told you to not call me that." I said burring my face in his neck. " Yeah, bur your my princess."Did he just?

I took my head up and rolled out of bed. " Um..get dressed, breakfast is probably ready." I said. He had a disappointing look on his face as if i just turned down sex. I'm not going to last till the wedding. I just know it.

GPOV~

I probably freaked her out. I thought that but I didn't mean to say it. She probably hates me more.


	16. Death Bed

OPOV~

Two weeks. Just two weeks till...the wedding. Great. " Orianna, they want us back a few weeks earlier, pack up." Gabe said. We've grown close. I love him now but I don't want marriage till I'm older. " Ok." He sat on the bed. " Come here." He gestured toward me to come into his opened arms. He pulled me tight. " You aren't happy?"

" I don't want marriage at a young age. I just want to be a normal teenager in love."" So you are in love with me." He smiled. " No shit." Our faces were inches apart. I closed the gap. Our lips met. He kissed me lovingly. He pulled me onto his lap so I straddled him. His hands blinded down my back, my fingers went into his hair.

Thank god everyone was gone at the water park. He traveled to my neck. I pulled him closer to me. I felt his pants stretch. he pulled away. " We..need..to..stop." He panted. " What if I don't want to." I grinned into him. " As long as you won't regret anything." I shook my head. " I won't." He began kissing my neck again. He bit the skin at the collarbone. I gasp. His fingers take my shirt over my head. I forgot to wear a bra today. He looked at me searching for my resistance. I pushed his head to my naked chest, he kissed every bit of skin. " You know I'm very inexperienced." He mumbled. " And you think I'm not." I laughed. " Just saying." He whispered. His face fell between my cleavage, kissing up and down. " Now, you have to many clothes on." I pull his shirt off. I pushed him back on the bed. I kissed his lips passionately. His hand grabbed my waist, flipping us over. He kissed my neck again then sucked. I felt something stick in my neck. " Gabe?" I asked. " I'm sorry, so sorry." He whispered. I had tears in my eyes, then it went black.

GPOV~

" Father, I can't."

" YOU MUST!" He yelled. " Fine."I mumbled. I hope she forgives me.

" Orianna, they want us back a few weeks earlier, pack up." I said. We've grown close. I love her but I don't to do this. " Ok." I sat on the bed. " Come here." I gestured toward her to come into my opened arms. I pulled her tight. " You aren't happy?"

" I don't want marriage at a young age. I just want to be a normal teenager in love."" So you are in love with me." I smiled. " No shit." Our faces were inches apart. She closed the gap. Our lips met. She kissed me lovingly. I pulled her onto his lap so I straddled him. My hands blinded down her back, her fingers went into my hair.

Thank god everyone was gone at the water park. I traveled to her neck. She pulled me closer to me. I felt my pants stretch. I pulled away. " We..need..to..stop." I panted. " What if I don't want to." She grinned into me. " As long as you won't regret anything." She shook her head. " I won't." I began kissing her neck again. I bit the skin at the collarbone. She gasp. My fingers take her shirt over her head. She forgot to wear a bra today I stared in awe. I looked to her, searching for her resistance. She pushed my head to her naked chest, I kissed every bit of skin. " You know I'm very inexperienced." I mumbled. " And you think I'm not." she laughed. " Just saying." I whispered. My face fell between her cleavage, kissing up and down. " Now, you have to many clothes on." She pulls my shirt off. She pushed me back on the bed. She kissed my lips passionately. I hand grabbed her waist, flipping us over. I kissed her neck again then sucked. I didn't want to do this. But I reached over to the nightstand and pull a small needle with liquid in it. I stick it into her neck. She freezes " Gabe?"she asked. " I'm sorry, so sorry." I whispered. She had tears in her eyes, then she passed out. I was letting tears fall. I just lost my love. She wasn't dead, but I lost her love.

OPOV~

I woke, in sand, next to the moon pool? I tried to get up. As soon as I did, I started to puke, blood. " Orianna?" Gabe called from behind. " Leave me." I whispered. I was crying. " But you aren't okay." He tried to hold me. " Don't! You cause this. I had been disease free for three years. You put the disease upon me again. You injected it into my blood stream. It's not a curse now. It's a fatality." I cried. " I had to. I love you." I pulled away. " I loved you, you lost that when you betrayed me." I laid back down. " Please, don't." I said when he tried to caress me. I was fully clothed now. " I can't believed I almost gave myself to you. You didn't love me, you used me." He shook his head. " My father made me. You parents killed my brother, sister, and mother." I gasp. " You bastard!" I shouted. I sharp pain shot in my lower stomach. I rolled and puked blood again. " Your brother did this, your just like him. You will kill anything to get power." He looked sad and pitiful. I turned away from him. " I love you, Orianna, I'm sorry." He said. " I love you too but I just can't." He hovers over me. " Why?" I tried to push him off. " The last time I had this taken off I had about a few hours. I have but minutes. This isn't a curse it's now a blood virus." I sobbed. " I'm so so so sorry, love. He said it wouldn't kill you."

CPOV~

Jace and I were facing Duke Michael. " Why Michael?" I asked. " You killed my wife, daughter, and son." He spat. " Your Lilith lover?" I said. " Yes!" Magnus was behind him and he stabbed him through he heart. " Thank you Magnus. I owe you." Jace said. " Orianna?!" I swam fast out of the city going to the moon pool. I got out of the moon pool. Gabe was no where to be found. My daughter laid, still motionless on the sand. I scooted towards her. "Orianna, wake up." Nothing." Orianna's? There was no pulse or heart beat. " Orianna, please wake up." I was crying. " Let's get her back to the city. Maybe there is something we can do." Magnus said. I pulled her into the water.

OPOV~

My head hurt so bad. How am I alive? I open my eyes...Gabe? " hu?" I said. Gave pulled me too him. " I'm so sorry, so so so sorry." His face was tear stained. " I will never let you go." He whispered. I pulled back. I kisses his lips hard. " Why'd you do it?" I asked out of breath." I don't know, I was scared he might harm you," I kissed him again. " I forgive you. Don't leave me." He laid next to me, kissing my neck. " I will never leave you." The door slammed open. " Orianna?!" My mother screamed. I got up and she crushes me to her. " Oh my baby." She cried. " Mom I'm okay, Gabe saved me." My dad cane in. " Orianna!" He pulled me and Mom into his arms. I pulled Gabe in as well. We stayed like this for a long time, never wanting to let go.

CPOV~

" She has to wake up now only by her first loves kiss." I shrugged. " It'll be alright. She'll wake up." Jace kissed my head. " We're going to bed. You all should get rest as well. "

" Jace, do you think we'll lose our baby girl?" I laid next to him. " No, she'll pull through. She's a fighter, just like you." I smiled. " She's awake!" Someone shouted at our door.

We swam to her room. I pulled her to me. Jace came in as well joining the hug. Orianna pulled Gabe in this as well.

GPOV~

I stared at her sleeping form. I bent my head to kiss her still lips. I over heard talking about how to wake her up. I hope I'm the one. She stirs." hu?" I pulled her to me. " I'm sorry, so so so sorry." I said. " I will never let you go. " She kissed me then pulled back. " Why'd you do it?" She's asked. " I don't know. I was scared he might harm you." " I forgive you, don't leave me." I laid her on her side next to me. I kissed her neck. " I will never leave you."


	17. Chapter 17

**So I was wondering if people wanted a sequel? **

**Please comment... I would like to know :) **

**-Angels13**


End file.
